Wawa
|-|Character= Wawa is the creator's self-insert who a hybrid cross-between of ink and demon that have taking shape of a wolf and squirrel hybrid, known to hold artistic abilities and capable to break the fourth wall. She is currently living in the deepest black void, where she can watch and laugh on the character's death occurring. Physical appearance Wawa has a slim and pretty small body figure, medium nero-colored hair with bangs and an ahoge standing on top of it, black scleras with mustard-colored eye pupils on it, sharp razor teeth that always visible whenever she grins, fuzzy tufts on each sides of her cheeks, each both of her arms have very sharp ink-ish claws and her legs are literal pile of ink that taking shape of normal legs. Her bushy tail has a secondary mouth that which leading to its second digestive organs and have a mind of its own. In casual main outfit, she wears a light grayish blue sweater that connected to her exposed ink claws and dark leggings that same colors as her legs, as well it can be varied within the ink. Personality and traits Wawa, in outside, is pretty cynical and pessimistic without having any bright thoughts and never take easy to control her mood. She is well-known to have dark and violent humors as well as greatly interested in the violence happening around the town, just so she can feed herself with the fear and horror of citizens. Wawa represents as every of seven deadly sins and likes to create chaos to get the sins more. Meanwhile in internal side, however, she is not really cruel as people thought to be, instead Wawa still has feelings and caring towards her friends but she don't want to admit it. She will replies with dark humors or heavy mockery followed by a bit of anger tone in voice. Despite she is a couch potato herself, she dislikes an enormous sloth and grimy things in her surrounding. Worth to mention that she doesn't like to get orders of from anyone. Besides the above points, Wawa has a trait of breaking the fourth wall and talking toward the audience about her thoughts on it, as well she is capable to create and move the objects as much of her desire. Even though living in void is able to avoid from deaths, she is instead join into the show and let herself to be killed. Her artistic skills might help her out to avoid certain deaths but not to remove the karma laws that already occurred on her. Strengths and weaknesses Daemonium Physiology Due to have parts of demon, Wawa has grant herself with demonic powers; capability to manifest weaponry and wings out of it, using dark arts, possession, telepathy and telekinesis. Her demonic powers can go stronger by the empowerment of negative emotion and misfortune, however, it needs more stamina to feed them longer. Overmuch it will damage her physical body but less will weaken her and, in rare occasions, killing her. While grant with such powers, Wawa also will have an unimaginable list of weaknesses to go against from: *Demon Slayer *Diabolical Power Absorption *Angelus Physiology *Daemonium Dominus Physiology *Divine Power Ultimate Misfortune Born with ridiculously enormous misfortune and followed by massive chaos and disasters around, Wawa has been nicknamed as "Morobshi" by many people and they are very afraid of her as much as staying away, though she don't mind it at all and has bantering over their fright on her. The misfortune is so massive that nobody can remove it entirely from her without being killed at first, Lucy's good fortune didn't help either and her necklace will be shattered just by the former passing by or meet in eye-to-eye contact. Worth to mention that the stronger her emotions are, the stronger her misfortune will be to the point of beyond graveyard and death itself. Negative Emotion Affinity To balance out her emotions, Wawa needs to absorb them and manifest into her strength, hence the affinity of negative emotions came to play. Thanks to it, not only she gains power from her own emotions, but from other people as well. However though, she needs to make a huge scene between them and absorb the negativity, otherwise her stamina will not changed at all. The power may look dangerous but actually do helpful things, such as absorbing her allies's negative emotions into her stamina. But Wawa do learns that absorbing too much of it will cause her gone breakdown and rarely, suicide. Divine Illustration Aside from demonic part, she has ink parts inside of her and that have granting her capability to illustrate anything into reality, but she rarely uses it often as sometimes she can have art's block or writer's block in once or at the same time. Wawa only uses the power to fool around with people and confuse them with fiction and reality, as such, the chaos can began just by her drawings. Even with this power, she claims herself as not a God but rather as "the chaotically chaos who only wants to have fun with the laughable fools". Fourth Wall Manipulation Followed by Divine Illustration power, Wawa has fourth wall manipulation power, in which where she can interact with the audience and change the subjects from one to another, and not only that, but changing the plot as well. But thankfully, she is never desire to do it because of "there will no conflict between characters if I (Wawa) change the plot, ergo no funny scenes around to be watched". |-|Relationships= The Insanity Squad Wawa is a part of The Insanity Squad, a very chaotically and unusually crazy organization that created by Candy. She has nicknamed herself as "The Unchosen One" because of her meta misfortune strength and her unpredictable meeting with the members. They all do go along with and sharing some commons here and there. Candy Their meeting are start by an accident and year by year, they both are now getting along with each others. They even hold a sisters relationship bond and will attack anyone for those who hurt one of them. Tide They both are in good terms, though Wawa likes to put practical jokes on him and has once replacing the water home with pile of oil and gasoline, which she light them up on fire and watch Tide get evaporated. Xini Wawa and Xini are in good terms and closed friends, with having father-daughter bond as well. Wawa didn't mind to hear all of his talking, even about his relationship with Coco and obsession on wearing the female's clothing. She even supports Xini and Coco's relationship and makes dolls of them too. |-|Background story= In construction |-|Appearance roles= Starring *In construction Featuring *In construction Appearances *In construction |-|Statistics= Fates #In construction Percentage of the deaths occurring: 00.00% Victims and killing counts *Cuddles - 1 ("The Luck of Morobshi") *Nutty - 1 ("The Luck of Morobshi") *Soffie - 1 ("The Luck of Morobshi") *Muddy - 1 ("The Luck of Morobshi") *Candy - 1 ("The Luck of Morobshi") *Generic Tree Friends - 10+ ("The Luck of Morobshi") Percentage of the elimination: 00.00% |-|Trivia and facts= *She has gone into several designs and changes in her characteristics. **Her first appearance was purple wolf with long dark hair and red eyes, the outfit were gray hoodie and indigo pants. She has a flipped-out side, just like Flippy's. This has changed in everything due to reasons. **The ability of breaking fourth wall has kept introduced and removed in development before finally it decides to stay on. *According to the creator, Lucy and Wawa were used to have same color and same species. This has changed as the latter, the creator's self-insert persona, is now confirmed to be ink demon and being the opposite of the former; bright yet foolish-to-cynical and questionable. **The creator even further stated that they did not acknowledge that they made Lucy as their self-insert in over the past years until Wawa's existence and looking back on the history. *Her personality has based on "Discord", "Sour Sweet" and "Sugarcoat" from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *She has myopia, a condition in which far objects not clearly seen, much to her dismay. |-|Gallery= Designs and developments Rsz_self-insert.png|2017 Rsz_1wawa.png|2017 Wawa2.png|2017 Wawanew.png|2018 Wawa.png|2018 created by CAT 1561947177859.png|2019 Wawa2019.png|2019 Episode images theluckofmorobshi.png|She was just chilling. Fanarts 1520742668734.png|Created by Coco Wawita.png|Created by Coco Miscellaneous Newyears2018.png Dvd102.png Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Demons Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Small characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Redesigned characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Season 120 Introductions